Expecto Patronum! (Français)
by Daerwyn Multilingue
Summary: Aquila Noir ne voulait pas passer à Privet Drive avec sa mère, mais à cause de la guerre, l'endroit le plus sûr était directement dans la ligne de feu. Juste quelques maisons plus bas de la propre résidence de Harry Potter, Aquila rencontre la famille qui les déteste Assistant de garçon, mais elle essaie de leur faire voir la lumière dans les ténèbres qu'ils considèrent magie.DD/OC


C'était l'été le plus chaud jamais enregistré. La mère de Aquila avait les fans soufflant dans chaque pièce de la maison comme elle déballé. Aquila avait déjà fini, effleurant sa baguette quand sa mère ne regardait pas comme elle déballé chaque boîte qui s'est entassée dans sa propre chambre. Le papier peint se décollait et il y avait des dégâts d'eau, mais elle ne pouvait résoudre ce problème avec une couche de peinture. C'était sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas fixer.

La femme avait soulevé Aquila sur son propre depuis que son père a été assassiné, il ya une quinzaine d'années. Aquila pouvait à peine se souvenir du visage de son père - cheveux bouclés foncés qui contrastait ses yeux gris, souvent longues et à ses épaules. C'était un peu comme ses propres cheveux Aquila, seule la sienne était extrêmement bouclés du côté de sa mère, et lisse comme elle a épinglé le dos sur une épaule. Ses yeux n'étaient pas gris, mais qu'elle voulait qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient bruns, comme sa mère. Comme Aquila marchait tranquillement dans les escaliers, elle a vu la femme frêle. Sa santé était très bien, mais son état émotionnel était toujours sur le coude. Aquila a pensé qu'elle obtiendrait de la mort de son père ... Aquila a certainement eu, mais la femme pleurait encore sur lui tous les soirs.

Elle se distrait, maintenant. Elle a toujours fait. Aquila a glissé vers la porte d'entrée. «Je vais à l'aire de jeux sur la route ... Sauf si vous voulez un peu d'aide?

— Aller de l'avant et faire quelques amis, la femme a insisté, agitant la main vers l'extérieur.Pas de magie. Nous ne voulons pas les faire venir ici.

— Je vais bien, a insisté Aquila. Elle s'arrêta à la porte, comme elle l'ouvrit. Aimez-vous, maman.

— Je t'aime aussi.»

Aquila s'élança dans la chaleur du soleil, en fermant la porte derrière lui au numéro 8 Privet Drive. Personne n'était là-bas dans le monde, semblait-il. Il n'y avait pas de nuages , stores étaient fermés, climatiseurs bourdonnaient. Aquila soupira et a tiré ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné comme elle lissa sa robe d'été. A la fin de la route était le terrain de jeu qu'elle avait vu lors de leur arrivée dans cette ... quartier terne.

«Qui est Cédric? Votre petit ami ?

Aquila leva brusquement, les yeux plutôt trouver trois grands garçons railleries un garçon maigrichon sur la balançoire. En s'approchant, elle a vu que ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon maigrichon - Harry Potter. Bien sûr qu'il était là, mais ...

— Où est votre maman? le grand garçon dit. Le ciel bleu, comme Aquila s'approcha d'eux rapidement, devint noir comme Potter tiré hors de son siège et appuie sa baguette dans l'une des cou du plus grand garçon.

— Non! s'écria Aquila. Elle regarda le ciel avec inquiétude car il baratté, les nuages noirs qui apparaissent tout autour. Que pensez-vous que vous faites ? Elle attrapa le bras de Harry sans réfléchir et lui arracha le dos, rentrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Que faites-vous ? elle siffla dangereusement.

— Qui êtes-vous? Harry et le grand garçon a demandé en même temps. Les deux autres avaient s'enfuir quand les nuages avaient changé et elle pouvait voir leurs chiffres en retraite dans la distance.

— Nous avons besoin de courir, maintenant," murmura-t-Aquila, levant les yeux vers le ciel une fois de plus. Sentir ?

— Il va pleuvoir, le grand garçon dit simplement.

— Non, vous ne l'obtenez pas, vous faire, mon garçon? Aquila cassé. Météo ne pas changer comme ça. Quelque chose ou ... ou quelqu'un va venir. Quelqu'un qui va vous tuer. Cela va tous nous tuer. Elle a pris deux de leurs poignets... Allons-y.

Et puis il a commencé à verser. Elle regarda sauvagement autour. Elle avait vu un tunnel de tempête sur son chemin ici. Elle avait juste besoin de le retrouver. Elle lâcha une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'ils seraient suivante et regarda autour de lui, comme elle évitait de regarder le ciel. «Où est le tunnel de tempête?

— Ne devrions-nous rentrer à la maison?

— Vous ne voulez pas conduire à votre maison, pensez-vous?

— Il... Harry pointa. Elle a vu la chair de poule sur sa peau comme il passait devant elle. Alors, il sentit aussi, alors. Il a vérifié avant de les voir venir à l'intérieur. Aquila laissa échapper un soupir.

— N'a pas couru comme cela depuis que je m'entraînais Cedric pour le tournoi", elle haletait. Elle s'effondra contre le mur, regardant fixement l'entrée du tunnel. Tu es un idiot, Potter, tu sais ça?

— Que faites-vous ici?

— Moi et ma maman viens d'emménager sur la route. Elle voulait tranquille, Dumbledore a suggéré Little Whinging. Afin de vous protéger, sans aucun doute. Aquila regarda le grand garçon. Il semblait effrayé hors de son esprit comme il a regardé autour sauvagement. Qui est-ce?

— Cousin, Harry l'a informée. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

— Aquila Noir, elle lui a fait savoir, en offrant sa main. Il secoua. Sixième année de cette année.

— Harry Potter. Dudley Dursley. Elle regarda le grand garçon qui respirait lourdement, en lui donnant un clin d'œil. Vous l'avez senti, n'est-ce pas? Le froid?

— Les souvenirs heureux, Harry, at-elle clignait, confirmant ce qu'elle avait. Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'aborder Dudley Dursley. Vous êtes un moldu, n'est-ce pas?

— A quoi? il demandé.

— C'est un oui», murmura-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard vers l'entrée du tunnel une fois de plus, en voyant l'eau fraîchement tombée tournant vers la glace. «Bon, vous me voyez ou Potter se faire sortir, vous savez ce que vous faites ? Il secoua la tête et elle a continué. Vous courez au numéro 8, et vous dire à ma mère que Détraqueurs attaquent. Si vous ne pouvez pas rappeler que, rappelez-vous que quelque créature que les mouches qui sucent votre âme ou que vous mourir de froid, d'accord Number? Huit, soul vol sucker ».

— Le numéro huit, soul meunier. Détraqueur, murmura-t.

— Bon, vous êtes une puce, elle sourit. J'étais plutôt en espérant que... Elle attrapa son bras soudainement que le chiffre noir est entré dans le tunnel, plongeant vers eux. Aquila trébucha en arrière, tombant presque dans le corps de Dursley, mais il l'a attrapée et semblait un peu confus. Bien sûr, les Moldus ne pouvait pas les voir.

— Potter, vous savez comment produire un Patronus ici ... elle s'éteignit comme le Détraqueur planait devant elle, hésitant avant de se tourner vers le grand garçon à côté d'elle. Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas voir. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils ne devraient même pas être ici.

— I... murmura-t-Dursley. Je ne vois rien.

— Vous ne serez pas, lui dit-elle. Vous n'avez pas de magie. Faites-moi confiance quand je dis remonter très lentement. Ne pas se déplacer rapidement. Ils ne peuvent pas vous voir, mais ils peuvent se sentir votre peur. Suffit de rester calme. Respirez... Elle jeta un regard à la à gauche pour voir Potter jeté à terre, pour atteindre sa baguette comme un autre Mangemort planait sur lui. «Potter», elle siffla. «Dépêche-toi.

Il se concentrait sur sa mémoire, mais Aquila serrait sa baguette fermement. Elle ne savait pas comment faire le charme. Elle ne savait pas fort sa mémoire devait être. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs remarquablement heureux dans sa vie. Le noir a fait un bond en avant soudain, la faisant tomber sur le côté comme il planait au-dessus Dudley Dursley.

— Calme, Dursley», a insisté Aquila. Respirez...»

Il était trop tard. Le chiffre dessinait déjà la peur et de l'énergie sur le garçon. Deux. Juste deux détraqueurs, comme ils ne s'attendaient pas à ... d'avoir trois personnes. Cela a dû être pourquoi ils étaient si confuses. Elle s'est concentrée sur sa mémoire. «Expecto Patronum». Rien mais une faible lumière brillait à la fin de sa baguette avant de clignement des yeux. Merlin, allez. Elle a essayé une mémoire différente. «Attendez...

— Expecto Patronum ! Aquila se sentait impuissant que le grand cerf fit dévier le Détraqueur de Harry puis se précipite pour Dudley. Elle regarda Dudley est tombé en avant, près de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première sur le sol. Allez, avant qu'ils reviennent.»

Il était encore déverse comme elle a aidé le poids de soutien Dudley Dursley Potter, trempant dans la boue, sa robe coller contre sa peau à chaque étape. Elle aurait juste allé avec les jeans et chemise comme elle l'avait prévu, mais elle voulait s'habiller estivale. Maintenant, elle gelait, humide et va attraper un rhume.

«Pourquoi vous étiez au parc aujourd'hui?

— Je cherchais juste une journée pour attraper un peu de couleur, at-elle dit Potter. Peut-être rencontrer quelques voisins ... et puis vous attaquez votre cousin, et ces Détraqueurs arrivent ... ouais, pas exactement comment ma journée était prévue, mais elle aurait pu être pire. Et je n'ai pas rencontré quelques voisins.

— Vous avez dit Serdaigle, plus tôt.

— Ma maison, elle lui a fait savoir, en éteignant la rue principale et une allée. Nous, euh, sommes intelligents, vous savez? Tout comme la lecture et d'autres choses.

— Et vous?

— Pas du tout, elle renifla. Je suis intelligent, avoir de bonnes notes, mais je déteste la recherche. Vous êtes courageux comme le« Dor vous êtes. Vous avez une tête décent sur vos épaules, aussi.

— Ouais, eh bien, j'ai Hermione pour aider avec ça.

— Granger écrit probablement vos essais.»

La porte s'ouvrit avec Harry shove et ils sont tombés dans le hall sec de la maison qui était identique à Aquila propre dans la conception. Elle a repéré le placard sous l'escalier, où sa mère avait dicté le placard magique. Toutes choses, comme ingrédients de potions, iraient là-dedans. Elle a remarqué que les escaliers ainsi, ce qui a mené à près d'une identique exposer. Oui, toutes les maisons doivent être les mêmes, alors. Ses pensées distraites l'ont laissée quand un poids lourd est apparu sur son pied.

«Aïe, murmura t-elle, lançant un regard vers le garçon qui avait l'air un peu délirant. Elle supposait que c'était pas sa faute. Moldus ne réagissent pas bien à la magie. Elle savait que. C'est pourquoi elle lui a dit de se déplacer lentement - mais le Détraqueur semblait être à la recherche pour lui.

— Est-ce que vous-Qu'est-ce que Ruddy s'est passé? s'écria un homme grand et costaud. Il devait être l'oncle de Potter. Lui et le grand garçon avait un peu en commun. Avez-vous fait quelque chose pour lui...? Il se figea quand il vit Aquila. Qui êtes-vous ? Rude.

— Illa, Aquila grimaça comme elle a donné plus de poids que Harry déplacé. Euh, je viens d'emménager dans le bas de la route hier. Numéro 8?

— Oh, oui, j'ai vu le camion de déménagement, murmura-t. Permettez-moi de lui prendre de vous. L'homme costaud s'approcha d'elle et a traîné son fils dans l'autre pièce. Harry la regarda avant de l'inviter po

— e suis un peu humide, Aquila admis, grimaçant alors qu'elle tentait de décoller sa jupe de ses jambes. Ugh.

— Ils vont poser des questions, et j'ai l'impression que vous aurez plus de réponses que moi. Aquila doutait. Elle le suivit dans le salon, cachant sa grimace au mobilier qui a été sévèrement ... laid. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le canapé et les chaises étaient tous pas et presque fluorescent correspondent.

— Voyez ce que vous avez fait? Vous avez finalement chassé dérangé !

— Vernon! Ne dis pas ça! une femme cria, berçant la tête de Dursley dans ses bras. Un seau reposait entre les jambes du garçon et il avait l'air pâle et luisant de sueur.

—Chocolat, a déclaré Aquila. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de chocolat.

Vernon se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

— Je... Elle regarda Harry, mais il ne semble pas savoir. Je me promenais dans le parc. C'était tellement agréable sur et je voulais obtenir un peu de couleur. Elle grimaça comme il semblait perdre patience. Ils sont venus de nulle part, je le jure, monsieur Il a commencé à verser et je suis tombé sur ces deux que nous sommes entrés dans le tunnel - le tunnel de tempête sur la route...

— Je sais que celui-là même, interrompu Vernon. Il ne semble pas être un homme très patient.

— Ces-ci, Détraqueurs ... Euh, ils sont en quelque sorte de ces chiffres masqué, qui - euh, ils sucent votre âme, je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas censés être si loin au sud ils entourent l'île de Skye, gardant un.. prison pour-pour sorciers et sorcières que ... eh bien, ils assassiner les gens.

— Et l'un d'eux aspiré l'âme de Dudley sortir?

— Non ! Aquila dit rapidement. Non, il a juste besoin d'un peu de chocolat. Détraqueurs, ils-elles se nourrissent de votre bonheur. C'est leur façon de vivre. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour votre fils est le faisait se sentir un peu triste et froid à l'intérieur. Chocolat aide qui. C'est le meilleur traitement. Il n'a pas été affectée tant que ça. que quelques secondes, mais il fait Moldus un peu malade, à cause de la magie directement contact.

— Vous êtes l'un de ses lot.

Aquila grimaça à la manière évidente qu'il la regardait. Comme un citoyen de deuxième classe.

— Oui. Je, euh, aller à son école. Ne l'ai jamais rencontré auparavant, en fait, si. C'est dans un nuage social différent que moi. Elle regarda Potter, roulant des yeux. Je suis tout à fait certain chocolat aidera à bien.

La mère a sauté vers le haut, ses cheveux roux une série comme elle courut à la cuisine et était de retour dans un instant, la remise de la barre de chocolat à son fils. Dudley hésita, regardant mal à l'aise, mais a mangé après un moment, quelques bouchées hésitants. Déjà coloré semblait se dessiner. Il se leva, haussant de vice de l'emprise de sa mère.

— Vous saviez que ça allait arriver.

— Euh, ouais. Vous pouvez dire, Aquila lui a dit. Elle regarda Potter. Boy Wonder reconnu les signes.

Les yeux tournés vers Harry, mais Dudley restés sur elle.

— Vous saviez dès que vous avez commencé à nous parler, a déclaré Dudley. Il ne savait même pas encore.

— J'étudie la science au cours des étés, admit-elle. Euh, j'aime apprendre. Elle rougit les yeux tournés vers elle. Euh, la condensation de l'air. Elle brûlait à l'extérieur, et en trois secondes chrono, il est versé et la congélation. Elle jeta un regard à elle-même la preuve. Ce n'est pas naturel. Pas même notre magie peut le faire. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Les Détraqueurs amener de l'air froid glacial. Ils vivent et ils y survivre. Ils n'ont jamais vécu dans l'air chaud avant. C'est physiquement impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont littéralement gelé l'air jusqu'à ce que l'eau qui était en haut et en l'amenant à être humide et chaude de mort, condensée en nuages d'orage. La pluie était tout simplement le résultat de la condensation immédiate ... Ils avaient l'air perdu. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait des orages tout le temps dans mon école quand les Détraqueurs gardaient un an.

Les yeux de Dudley obtenu de large.

— N'ont-ils pas attaquer ?

— La seule personne jamais ils ont attaqué était Potter, at-elle déclaré. Il est sorti des limites un jour, pendant notre match de Quidditch.

— C'était contre votre équipe?

Elle regarda Potter incrédule.

— J'ai été dans l'équipe pendant quatre ans, Gryffondor. Je suis un batteur.

— Vous? Il lui évalué. Vous êtes qui Aquila?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je suis plus fort que je regarde, Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous? Pouvez-vous même appuyer plus que le poids de Granger? Vos copines, quoi? Cents livres?

— Il a une petite amie? Dudley exigé.

Aquila sourit.

— Eh bien, non. Bien... Elle regarda Potter. Il a une chose pour Cho Chang, mais il se sent trop coupable de Cedric aller après son Donc je suppose que la réponse serait toujours pas Granger c'est dans cette idole bulgare ... Viktor Krum at Weasley s'est rendu compte qu'il a des sentiments pour elle encore ?

— Er...

— Non, a résumé Aquila. Un coup de tonnerre provoqué Aquila pour sauter. Cela sonnait tellement comme apparation. Apparation. . . Je dois rentrer chez moi. Euh, content que tu sois bien-

— J'ai encore des questions.

— J'habite au numéro 8, elle lui a fait savoir. Vous pouvez arrêter et demander, si vous voulez. Elle regarda Potter. Euh, vous aussi. Je pourrais devenir fou pas vivre dans une communauté magique. Je n'ai jamais essayé une ville moldue avant." Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre comme il tonna une fois de plus. C'était grande réunion vous tous.

Aquila se retourna pour partir quand une main attrapa son bras. Elle leva les yeux, surpris de trouver la mère la regardait, un sourire pincé sur son visage - mais il a atteint ses yeux si elle était sincère.

— Il pleut des seaux. Sursis jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Vous pouvez appeler votre mère et lui dire que vous êtes là pour le dîner. En fait, vous pouvez inviter vos parents trop.

— Nous n'avons pas de téléphone, a admis Aquila. Nous n'appelons pas les gens.

— Harry, allez inviter ses parents plus, a insisté Pétunia. Voulez-vous quelque chose de sec? Je peux placer votre robe dans la sécheuse. Je suis sûr que j'ai quelque chose qui vous convient. J'ai encore quelques petites choses de mon secondaire école.

Oh, je ne veux pas vous déranger. J'ai vraiment devrait être de revenir, a insisté Aquila. Pourquoi était-elle invite sa mère et elle terminée? Il n'a pas de sens. La femme ne savait même pas elle. Er...

— Vous avez sauvé mon fils d'avoir son âme aspirée, que l'on.

— Oh, ce n'était pas moi...

— Nonsense. Harry, allez sur. Fetch ses parents. Et assurez-vous d'apporter un parapluie. Ne voudrais pas qu'ils se mouiller. Maintenant, viens avec moi, ma chérie.

— Euh, c'est juste ma mère. Moi Papa est mort quand j'étais petit, at-elle déclaré maladroitement.

— Allez chercher sa maman, puis», la femme poussé Potter, le poussant vers la porte.

Aquila a été dirigé vers les escaliers comme elle a tourné Potter un regard confus. Il haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas non plus. Prendre un parapluie, il s'est jeté par terre dans la nuit dehors. Il ne devrait vraiment pas être à l'extérieur.

«Mon nom est Petunia Dursley. Veuillez m'appeler Pétunia. Maintenant, quelle taille portez-vous? Vous êtes très maigre...

— Euh, pas si sûr. Assistant tailles sont différentes de celles des Moldus."

— Peu importe que. Nous trouverons quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte au bout du couloir - le même que la chambre de sa mère - et elle a remarqué qu'il était tout aussi mal assorti que le salon. Avez-vous un modèle spécifique que vous aimez?

— Oh, non, je suis sûr que tout va bien, a admis Aquila. Elle a repéré la salle de bains. Ça vous dérange si je, euh ... faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux?

— Oh, vous êtes chez vous, Pétunia a insisté, à fouiller dans le placard.

— Merci», murmura-t-Aquila avant de se déplacer vers la porte.

Elle a quitté l'ouvrir, mais grimaça quand elle se vit. Ses cheveux noirs était lisse et elle passa ses mains mais pour essayer de le brosser avant de sécher dans les noeuds. Elle a sorti son chignon et refait ses cheveux, de sorte que quand il a séché, il serait au moins un peu jolie dans une queue de cheval simple, à son épaule. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage - elle a constaté qu'il a fallu beaucoup. Trop Poufsouffle. Trop Moldus. Sa mère ne lui permettait pas non plus. Dit sa petite fille n'en avait pas besoin.

Alors Aquila écouté - la plupart du temps. Le bal avait été différente. Elle avait tout fait. Elle avait scintillé et parfumé et mettre sur de hauts talons et elle s'était habillée dans une robe extravagante et de fantaisie qui avait coûté une fortune. Et il était allé avec elle.

«Est-ce bien? la voix de Petunia interrompue. Aquila leva brusquement, voyant le peu sévère femme regardant la tenue d'une ... Eh bien, ce n'était pas mal du tout. Elle avait certainement un goût quand elle était plus jeune. La robe était d'une couleur vert pâle, décolleté amie. Aquila a pris, surprise évidemment sur son visage. Oui, ma sœur m'a aidé avec mon sens de la mode. C'était atroce.

— C'est magnifique, murmura-t-Aquila. Elle toucha le tissu, sentir la soie de glisser contre ses doigts.

— Je vais commencer le dîner puis, pendant que vous modifiez. Vous pouvez simplement apporter votre robe bas lorsque vous êtes prêt pour cela à sécher.

— Merci, Aquila a déclaré que Pétunia se détourna. Pétunia regarda derrière lui, confus. Pourquoi faites-vous cela? J'aurais pu simplement rentrés chez eux. Deux secondes sous la pluie a aucun problème.

— J'insiste, dit Pétunia simplement. Tu es une bonne fille. Tu me rappelles ma soeur ... Elle eut un hochement de tête. Je demande seulement que ... vous ne prononcez le mot magique dans la maison. Vernon hait la magie ... il déteste cela.

— Je ne voudrais pas...

— Nonsense. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez changer d'avis, dit Pétunia simplement.

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bains se refermer derrière elle. Aquila a été rapide comme elle a glissé hors de sa robe d'été humide et utilisé sa baguette pour sécher ses cheveux avant qu'elle serra sa robe et sortit de la salle de bains, calculer à éteindre les lumières. Elle prudemment descendit les escaliers et dans la cuisine, la boule de robe mouillée dans ses mains. Petunia tourné quand elle a vu la jeune fille.

— Oh! Il semble belle sur vous! Fait ressortir votre teint naturel. Elle prit la robe mouillée. Finissons cette asséché, puis. Voulez-vous du thé?

— Oh, non, je vous remercie. Aquila déplacé maladroitement. Voulez-vous que je t'aide? Je peux cuisiner.

— Oh, seriez-vous un être cher et mélanger les nouilles?

— Bien sûr, Aquila calmement dit.

— Qu'avez-vous dit votre nom? Elle regarda du coin de l'œil à Vernon, qui avait posé la question. Il était debout, les bras croisés. Dudley achevait hors sa barre de chocolat.

— Aquila. Mais mes amis m'appellent Illa.

— Aquila, Vernon répété d'un ton bourru. Drôle de nom.

— Cela signifie aigle en latin, Aquila a informé. C'est aussi une constellation dans le ciel. Ma mère aime les étoiles.

— Je vois», murmura-t-Vernon. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était un bon ton qu'il avait, mais elle n'a fait aucun commentaire. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et la voix de Harry imprégné.

« Je prends ça de vous.

— Oh, je vous remercie.

Oui, l'accent chic et sophistiqué de sa mère à partir de laquelle elle a grandi dans la grande vie de la société de Pureblood à Londres. Visites fréquentes avec l'assistant et de redevances moldu.

— Oh! Vous devez être la mère de Aquila, a jailli Pétunia. Mon Dieu, vous pourriez être deux sœurs! Aquila fortement douter que. Sa mère était blonde, aux cheveux bouclés, yeux bruns, et ne paraissait pas plus de vingt-cinq. Mon nom est Pétunia, et c'est mon mari, Vernon. Et notre fils, Dudley. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Je suis sûr que vous avez rencontré Harry, mon neveu.

— Oh, oui, très agréable de vous rencontrer. Euryale de mon nom Rosier-Noire.

Les yeux de Harry sauta à cela. Il a reconnu les deux noms - il peut ne pas avoir inscrit qu'elle était noire avant quand ils étaient sur le point d'être chassés par des Détraqueurs.

— Oui, eh bien, entrez, entrez, a insisté Vernon. Je prends votre manteau.

— Oh, je vous remercie. Je crains que je n'avais pas le temps de s'habiller. J'ai déballage toute la journée, la mère de Aquila s'est excusé.

Elle versa son manteau, révélant la robe de laine qui semble être à la mode - qui quarantaine chose. Aquila plutôt les aimait, en fait, elle n'a pas hésité, mais sa mère était un peu plus habillé ... et dans une communauté moldue. Ce style n'a pas volé plus.

— Oh, c'est absolument charmant, Petunia admis gentiment. Aquila doutait que la femme avait déjà donné tant de compliments dans sa vie. Le dîner est presque terminé. Vous aimez les pâtes?

— Oh, j'ai grandi sur elle, Euryale sourire éclatant. Aquila recula de la poêle et Euryale la regarda. Tu as changé.

— Je me suis retrouvé sous la pluie, a admis Aquila. Pétunia a eu la gentillesse de me proposer cela comme elle essuya ma robe.

Euryale sourit à ce que, en remerciant la femme aux cheveux rouges, avant d'Aquila a été chassa de la cuisine.

— Aimez-vous le thé? Je suis sur le point de mettre une bouilloire sur.

— Le thé serait beau. Je boirai tout.»

Pétunia a insisté pour que les deux d'entre eux prennent leur place comme elle a fini dans la cuisine. Elle et sa mère sont assis ensemble, Vernon à une extrémité. Dudley Dursley s'assit en face d'Aquila, en regardant mal à l'aise et à sa place. Harry s'assit à côté de lui, en regardant la même chose. Un coup d'œil vers Vernon et il essayait de fourrer sa chemise dans son pantalon sans sa mère - qui était assis plus proche de lui - de remarquer. Elle supposait sa mère étant magnifique était un avantage pour aider Petunia let Vernon comme des sorcières et sorciers.

Aquila regarda vers Pétunia comme elle a mis quelques tasses de thé sur la table. «Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé, Aquila?

— Je suis sûr, je vous remercie, murmura-t-Aquila.

— Eh bien, nous avons de l'eau, le café...

— L'eau serait beau, Aquila interrompu avant que la femme ne pouvait continuer.

Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit.

— Alors, Euryale, c'est ça.

La mère de Aquila hocha la tête à Vernon, un sourire faisant allusion à ses lèvres alors qu'elle sirotait son thé délicatement.

— Où est il venez-vous?»

Aquila deviné que ce serait un dîner maladroit ... un dîner très difficile en effet.


End file.
